


Rules Are Made to Be Broken

by GuixonLove



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But Filip doesn't mind, Calle is a little shit, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: Based on thistweetin which Filip is an exasperated RA and Calle is the resident troublemaker.





	Rules Are Made to Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> A special shout out to [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose) for egging me on and telling me I needed to write this fic. Thank you, my love! You're the best muse a girl could have! XOXO
> 
> Beta'd by Grammarly.

Filip is in the middle of studying for a calculus test when there's a loud knock on his door. He bites back a groan as he sets his book aside and climbs off his bed. He just knows this is another student coming to complain about yet another problem. He swears that they've all had some meeting and agreed to come bitch about every little thing.

He opens the door and sees Ryan, who lives down the hall. Filip sighs and asks, "What is it now?"

"The drains in the showers are backed up again," Ryan replies, shifting the towel that's thrown over his shoulder. Filip rolls his eyes, already knowing where this conversation is leading.

"Let me guess, Calle was the last one in there." When Ryan nods, Filip curses under his breath before waving Ryan away. "I'll take care of it."

He pushes past Ryan, closing his door behind him, and stomps down the hall to the room that Calle is in. He knocks loudly, not stopping until the door opens and reveals Calle, wearing nothing but the towel wrapped around his waist. Filip forces his eyes to remain on Calle's and snaps, "Are you illiterate or just an asshole?"

"Well, hello to you too," Calle drawls, smiling sweetly at Filip. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You damn well know what I'm talking about!" Filip pokes Calle in the chest hard. "How many times do I have to remind you to keep your little solo sessions in your dorm and out of the showers? I don't know how you could have missed the signs posted all over the bathroom stating this!"

The corners of Calle's lips curl up in a smirk as he leans against the doorframe. "Oh, those? Yeah, I never really pay attention to anything you put up."

Filip's hands curl into fists at his sides, annoyance and anger threatening to spill over. He steps closer and gets into Calle's face before spitting, "Knock it off or I'll kick you out of the dorm."

Calle's eyes twinkle in amusement. Without responding to Filip's threat, he pushes up from the doorframe and closes the door in Filip's face. Filip lets loose a string of curses at the door before storming back to his own room.

A few weeks pass and Filip forgets all about the confrontation with Calle. Late one night, he heads to the showers when he knows it will be empty. When he gets there, he only hears one shower running so he heads to the last stall and steps inside. As he's waiting for the water to heat up, he hears moaning coming from one of the shower stalls. Filip sees red and stalks to the stall where the noises are coming from. He rips the curtain open and sees Calle leaning against the wall, jerking himself off.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Filip snarls. Calle casually turns his head and looks over at Filip with a smirk.

"Are you coming to join me?" he purrs as his eyes drift down Filip's body. It's at this point that Filip realizes that he's naked and his cock is beginning to stiffen under Calle's gaze. He's about to turn away when Calle grabs his wrist and tugs him into the stall with him, pinning him against the wall.

I was thinking of you, you know," he says as he slides his hands down Filip's torso and coming to rest on his hips. Filip is speechless, staring at Calle with wide eyes. Calle leans forward and nuzzles Filip's neck, pressing a kiss onto the spot where Filip's pulse is racing.

Filip swallows hard and rasps, "You...What?"

Instead of answering, Calle lifts his head and crushes their mouths together. Filip brings his hands up to push Calle away but finds that, deep down, he really doesn't want to. Calle starts to pull away but Filip tugs him back in.

As the kiss becomes more and more heated, Calle's hand drifts down between their bodies and wraps around Filip's cock. Coming back to his senses, Filip pushes Calle away and pants, "I'm not doing this here."

A pout crosses Calle's face. He opens his mouth to argue but Filip cuts him off. "Either we go back to your dorm together or you go back there by yourself to get rid of that," he says, nodding at Calle's erection. Calle is silent for a few moments before he steps back.

"After you." he grins. Filip walks out of the stall and goes back to the one he had previously occupied. Grabbing his things, he wraps his towel around his waist and quickly exits the bathroom with Calle close behind.

As soon as Calle unlocks the door and they step inside, Filip drops his shower caddy and pushes Calle back onto his bed, quickly following behind and straddling Calle's hips.

"My, aren't you eager," Calle teases. He slides his hands up and down Filip's chest, pausing to gently pinch his nipples. Filip growls and slides his fingers through Calle's hair, tugging the wet strands which make Calle moan loudly and roll his hips. It's Filip's turn to smirk.

"Look who's the eager one now." He moves off of Calle and says, "I take it that you have lube and condoms."

"Do you even have to ask?" Calle winks at Filip and rolls onto his side, reaching under the bed and pulling out a shoebox. He opens it and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom, tossing both items to Filip.

 

"Roll over," Filip orders, sitting back on his haunches.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're bossy?" Calle replies as he gets on his hands and knees. Filip ignores his comment and uses his thumbs to spread Calle open. Without saying a word, he leans in and licked. Calle yelps in surprise and turns his head to look at Filip.

"Eyes forward," Filip snaps before giving Calle's ass a hard smack. Calle's head whips forward and lets out a soft whine.

"Good boy." Filip bends back down and continues lapping at Calle's hole, alternating between teasing licks and gentle sucking. After several minutes of this, Calle is a quivering mess. Smirking to himself, Filip pops open the lube and pours some onto his fingers. While he continues to lick at the puckered skin, he pushes a finger inside of Calle.

"Oh fuck!" Calle moans as he pushes back against Filip, trying to fuck himself on Filip's tongue and finger. Filip pulls off and adds a second finger with barely any resistance. He pumps his fingers in and out of Calle while slowly stroking himself.

"Just fuck me already!"

Filip smacks Calle's ass again and adds a third finger, grazing Calle's prostate as he does. "Have you learned your lesson?" Filip asks casually while continuing to fuck Calle with his fingers.

"Yes! Please!" Grinning to himself, Filip pulls his fingers out and reaches for the condom. He rips the foil packaging and quickly rolls the latex over his throbbing cock. He makes sure to smear plenty of lube onto himself before lining himself up and pushing just the tip inside. Calle whimpers and tries to push back but Filip grabs his hips and holds him still.

"If you don't behave, I'll stop." He hears Calle let out a shuddering breath before going still. Pleased with the other man's obedience, Filip thrusts his hips forward and buries himself deep into Calle.

Calle sobs with relief, his entire body shaking as he tries to remain upright while Filip fucks him hard and fast. He starts to reach for his cock but Filip leans forward and smacks his hand away.

"No. You're going to come just from my cock or not at all."

 

"Bastard," Calle growls through clenched teeth. Filip just laughs and slows his pace before pulling out entirely. Before Calle can protest, Filip pulls him up and nudges him aside, taking Calle's place and laying down on the bed.

Calle grins and quickly climbs onto Filip's lap, sinking down onto his cock, both of them groaning. Bracing himself on Filip's chest, Calle begins to ride him, slowly at first before he's moving faster and faster.

Filip grips Calle's hips tightly and rolls his hips, switching the angle until his cock is hitting Calle's prostate with each thrust. Calle suddenly stiffens as his orgasm washes over him, his cock untouched as it jerks and spurts warm come onto Filip's stomach. The combination of Calle's inner walls squeezing his cock and the sight of Calle shuddering above him pushes Filip over the edge. He thrusts up once more before he's coming with a bitten off curse.

Calle falls forward, covering Filip's body with his own, both of them panting and shuddering. When Filip's cock softens and slips out of Calle, they both groan at the loss.

"Jesus," Calle flops bonelessly on the bed while Filip gets up to throw away the used condom. When Filip comes back, he rolls onto his side and grins at his bedmate. "That was much better than jerking off in the shower."

Filip snorts and shakes his head, chuckling. "Good. Now maybe you'll stop doing it."

"Only if we can do this again," Calle replies. Filip leans in and softly kisses Calle before pulling away.

"Sounds like a plan," Filip murmurs. Calle grins and lays his head down on Filip's shoulder.

"Good. Now, give me about ten minutes and we can start round two."

Filip laughs softly and wraps his arms around Calle's waist, pulling him closer before mumbling, "You're still an asshole."

Calle laughs. "You love that about me," he replies as he snuggles closer. Filip smiles and closes his eyes. The man had a point so there was no point in arguing.

 

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Filip gets another knock on his door. When he opens it and sees Ryan standing in the hall holding a shower caddy, he immediately knows that Calle did it on purpose and goes in search for the man in question, mentally cursing his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr (Hawkeye-Squared/Pekkas-Angel) and Twitter (@Hawkeye_Squared)!
> 
> Kudos and Comments help feed the muse and are greatly appreciated!


End file.
